Childhood friends, BFFs and Exboyfriends?
by yinkwun
Summary: Rose finds a wedding invitation from her old boyfriend, Max. She is upset alright. But how does Scorpius come into all this?  One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Anything you reconize is not mine. ^^

Alright, I "muggled" down this story. I merely borrowed J.K's characters, and wrote a small mystery on it. So yeah. Scorpius and Rose do not know each other before their interaction in this story. And there is nothing magical related in this story. So, if you can't accept the above exceptions, then, this fanfic is not the one for you. But if you are accepting, then, please go ahead, and enjoy.

**Childhood friends, BFF's and Ex-boyfriends?**

"Are you serious? This has got to be a joke!" Rose yelled as she saw the beautifully designed invitation on her office desk. Her staff at her office all turned and looked in the direction of her office, but sighed and went back to work. They really respect and love Rose, but sometimes, she can be extremely dramatic.

* * *

><p>This morning has proven horrible to Rose Weasley just as her horoscope had said so. She spilled her all her coffee (which is a need for her in the mornings) all over her favorite lavender dress, broke her heels while walking up the stairs to her office (as the elevator was being fixed), and completely forgot that she had a client earlier that morning. And now, even worse, she receives the invitation to her ex-boyfriend's marriage. Rose could not believe her bad luck! And that is what led to the outburst in her office.<p>

While they were dating, Max always said that she was his one and only, but still broke her heart a few years back. And you know what the funny thing this? Not even four weeks after they broke up, he began dating her best friend! HER BEST FRIEND! And yes, that is going to be who he'll be marrying in 2 months time. Max does not deserve such a wonderful girl like Noelle!

In the midst of these thoughts, a plan formulated in Rose's head, and she chuckled. It was ingenious! To convince Noelle into breaking the engagement will be a piece of cake! After all, she _**is**_ Noelle's best friend.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you the truth! Noelle! I'm your best friend!" Rose said impatiently in her favourite café as she tried to tell Noelle of Max's bad habits and mistakes for the third time that week. Rose is starting to worry about her plan. There are only two weeks until the wedding and Noelle still does not have any doubts on Max.<p>

"Oh, Rosie, I don't mind his past at all, it's not important. He doesn't have a gambling problem anymore, plus, he said he had a plan to deal with his debt. The present and the fact that we love each other are all that matters."Noelle replied sweetly.

"But—"

"No buts! Hon, aren't you happy for me? I know that you two have had a past, but I trust you both, plus, you're already over him, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Didn't I just say no buts? Well, if you're over him, and want me to be happy, why are you trying to convince me to break the engagement?"

"That's because he doesn't deserve such a nice girl like you! Who knows what he'll do? He broke me in the past. He could leave you on the big day! "

"I know that you want the best for me, but I'm happy with Max! **I trust him with my life**. So turn that frown upside down and be a happy Maid of Honour in two weeks time. Promise me?"

Rose sighed, "Alright, I promise." They gave each other a huge hug, and at that moment, Rose decided that shewas blessed to have such an understanding best friend.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Maximilian Adam Wright, take Noelle Stephanie Cole to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?" asked the Priest.<p>

"I do." Max answered, and a few sniffles could be heard from the guests, notably the Bride and Groom's parents.

"And do you, Noelle Stephanie Cole, take Maximilian Adam Wright to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?"

"I do!" squeaked Noelle happily.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Said the Priest, and there were no objections, "Alright, no objections, and now, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Max swept Noelle off her feet and kissed her. Suddenly, confetti, screams of joy and tears were everywhere as Max carried Noelle towards their car, which was waiting to outside to bring them to the hotel where the banquet would be held and the place where Noelle and Max would be staying for the night. Rose who was standing the closest to Noelle, stood at her spot as the others rushed to see the newly wedded couple off.

She was really happy for Noelle, but on the other hand, the man who once promised her everything just got married to her best friend. It's only normal to be a bit sad. As Rose snapped out of her thoughts, she saw that one of the groomsmen, whose name is Scorpius, was also standing there, rooted to the spot. She raised an eyebrow due to their similar reactions, but unknown to her, he was experiencing similar feelings as she was.

* * *

><p>"Another one!" a drunken Scorpius bellowed at the bartender.<p>

"Sir, you're very drunk, I would advise you not to drink anymore." said the bartender.

"I'm not drunk! Now give me the drink before I complain to your boss!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry about this, but I'll take this man." A female voice crisply cut through the bar as she places some bills on the counter. Even though she hardly knows this man, Rose was very curious about his reaction at the ceremony and has been observing Scorpius for a while now. So she followed him, and that led her to this bar. She understands that Scorpius must have a reason for drowning his sorrows, and since she cannot stand people getting drunk, she decided to come to the rescue that moment.

"Go away! I don't know you…" Scorpius mumbled as he fell unconscious and Rose helped him to her car and drove into the late night.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my head hurts!" Scorpius groaned as the first light of the morning hits his face.<p>

"Here, painkillers and water." A smooth feminine voice pierced though the morning air.

"Thanks." Scorpius replied as he swallowed the painkiller, but he then realized that he didn't know the speaker and didn't know where he was, heck, he was outside and on a grassy hill!

"Um, excuse me Miss, would you mind telling me who you are, and where exactly I am?" asked a very confused Scorpius through squinting eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! My name is Rose Weasley, and if you recall from the wedding, I was the Maid of Honour. As for your location, you are on "True Love" Hill, as they call it. I always watch the sunrise here. Look! The sun is almost fully up!" Rose replied excitedly as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.

"Wow, it is beautiful," Scorpius whispered as he saw the sunrise, but then reminded himself that he must thank this woman as the memories of last night came flooding in his mind, so he cleared his throat and said, "Hello, and my name is Scorpius Malfoy. I would like to thank you and apologize for last night, Miss. Weasley, and if there is anything I could do for you in return, please do not hesitate to ask."

"You're welcome, and please call me Rose! If you call me Miss. Weasley, I'd be looking around for great-aunt who never got married." laughed Rose, "Actually, there is something I would like to ask you; I'm just not sure of you are willing to share."

"Please by all means, go ahead."

"I was just wondering why you were drinking last night. Is something making you depressed?"

Scorpius laughed, and then replied, "You're a nosy one aren't you? Well, it's a long story, if you don't mind listening to it." Rose laughed as well, and then shook her head, signifying that she does not mind. "Alright, why don't you sit down? Well, let's see. Noelle, who I'm assuming is your best friend, and I have known each other for a long time, so we would be considered as childhood friends. Throughout our childhood years, we went through everything together. We were best friends back then. It was only after she went to University, where I assume is where you, Noelle and Max met, that I realized that I was in love with her all along. I went to another university and by that time, she could only think of me as a brother figure, and I could only watch as she fell in love with other men." Scorpius paused here and sighed, "Now, she's married, and as much as I don't want to let her go, I have to, and move on. I want her to be happy. What you saw last night was just one of the things I've been doing in the process of trying to forget her."

"Huh, interesting. But just so you know, alcohol is not good for you." Rose paused. "You know what's funny? I have a similar story like that. Max and I were friends in high school and it was kinda like love at first sight for me. I even followed him to the same university, and in the last year of our first degree, we started going out. He ended our relationship that same year, after he met Noelle. I never disliked her for that though; and it actually surprisingly made us even closer. Anyways, continuing on… where was I? Oh yes, on my 23rd birthday he brought me here, on "True Love" Hill to see the sunrise. That's why I'm here all the time, trying to remember the good memories, and then slowly let him go." Rose looked back into her past, and a tear subconsciously fell from her eye.

Scorpius saw that she was having the same tough time as he was; he shuffled towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. Rose was at first surprised at the sudden contact, but then happily accepted his nice gesture, as she really needed some support. Or maybe both of them needed one.

Suddenly, Scorpius cell phone rang, and he immediately removed his hands from her shoulders, making Rose missing the firm hold already. She shook such thoughts from her head.

"Hello, Scorpius Malfoy speaking. … Oh, hi Sean. … What happened? … WHAT? Noelle's been murdered and Max is kidnapped? ... They are asking for a ransom? Alright, I'm going to be there as soon as possible. … Why not? … I'm being suspected? So is Noelle's best friend? Why? … Because we weren't at the banquet? Okay, I get it, but update me if something important happens. … Bye." Scorpius was frozen, completely shocked. Rose had a similar reaction, and after ten minutes of silence, Rose recovered from the shock. She knew she must do something. She stood up.

"Come on Scorpius, I know this is very difficult news to receive all of a sudden, but we are being suspected of murder and kidnapping, so we have to find evidence to prove our innocence, right? We can grieve later on." Rose comforted and held out her hand.

Scorpius was silent for some more time, but then grasped her hand, and in a more confident voice said, "You're right, she won't be able to come back, and now the important thing is to prove our innocence, and find the murderer. So, let's go! Where are we heading first?"

Rose smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why are we at their apartment?" asked Scorpius.<p>

"To see if they had any interaction with any suspicious people. If they did, that person would likely be the murderer and the kidnapper." Rose replied.

"What exactly are we looking for then?"

"Something that has to do with some form of communication, like phone calls, letters, e-mails etc…"

"You should start by looking in their computers; I'll search their rooms for letters." Scorpius said as he headed towards Max and Noelle's bedroom.

"Alright."

Scorpius looked in every corner in their room but found nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed in disappointment. But then a rectangular file folder underneath the dresser caught his eye. He reached towards and opened it. Inside the thin folder was a stack of papers. As he read the title of the document, alarm bells in his head started ringing. The puzzle was already starting to piece itself, but there were things that he couldn't understand, he would need confirmation.

Sudden movement from the hallway snapped Scorpius out of his thoughts, and he quickly slid the documents inside his jacket. It was Rose.

"Hey, bad news, I didn't find anything important. What about you?"

"Nope, I didn't, sorry." Scorpius lied quickly, not wanting to alert anyone before confirming his suspicions. Rose eyed him questioningly, but before she could ask, the phone rang.

It was Sean saying that they were off the suspect list as the bartender from the night before cleared their name. And now with Scorpius and Rose off the suspect list, Scorpius needed some confirmation, and he needed it now.

* * *

><p>It was just a little past noon when Scorpius and Rose arrived at the crime scene to see friends and family crying, police taking evidence and the place in a mess. As much as they wanted to cry as well, they went up to their friends and tried their best to comfort them. Rose looked around the hotel room for the possibility of a clue. She remembered a ransom letter was written, and thinking that it may be a clue; she asked one of the police officers for it. He passed her the letter and she started to piece things together.<p>

The hand writing was of Max himself, but no one could recognize it due to the fact that the style he wrote in was used when he was in high school. Perhaps he thought that she would forget it, or that she be so distraught that she couldn't bear the thought of her best friend dying. How naïve.

"Excuse me, everyone, I have some knowledge the case. I know one thing for sure. It is that Max is definitely safe. He is not kidnapped, but instead is trying to use it to receive a large sum of money, probably for his gambling debts. This ransom note can prove that, as this is his own writing from our high school days." Rose continued puzzled, "But I'm not quite sure why Noelle got killed."

With the confirmation that he needed, Scorpius pulled out the folder that was inside his pocket, he spoke, "Actually, the kidnapping has another purpose. Not only is it to get money but also used to cover up the crime that he has committed. You see, this file that I have found in their home is the will of Noelle Cole, it states in here that if she dies after she gets married, half of her assets will go to her husband. I'm assuming that the amount in the ransom is not enough for his debt, and he had resorted in killing his newly wedded wife to receive more money."

Horrified gasps broke out from family and friends and they started whispering in fear.

"So that's how it was. No wonder he wasn't worried about his debts from gambling. He was planning this all along." She turned to a detective that happen to be at the scene and said quietly, "Please catch him, please don't allow him to commit anymore crimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later<strong>

"Thank goodness this is all over! Although I still can't believe Max did something like that!" Rose said as Scorpius and she sat on "True Love" Hill, waiting for the sunrise, "I'm so glad that they finally caught him. And now, there is one less criminal in this society."

Scorpius was silent for a while, but then he spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the will first thing after I found it. But I didn't want to alert anyone before I was completely sure." Scorpius continued cautiously, "You'll forgive me, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was a little upset at first, but I thought that we established that it was for the better! I can't believe that you're still hung up on that! Of course I forgave you! Plus, we barely knew each other then."

"Phew, thank Goodness!"

"But!"

"But?"

"Yes, but. Because you were so distrusting, I will give you a small punishment."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow but did not comment. Rose took a breath and continued,

"Go on a date with me."

A slight pause. Scorpius bursts out laughing.

"What? Is that really so funny? There is absolutely nothing wrong with a woman asking a man out nowadays! Scorp, stop laughing!" Rose blushingly retorted.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing that you think that going on a date is a punishment!"

"You don't want to? I-I mean, you don't have to! There are other things..." Rose looked away, dejected. "Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing."

"No, goodness, no! Going out with you, would be a great pleasure of mine." Rose made no movement. "Rosie, look at me. I would love to go out on a date with you."

Rose stole a look at Scorpius, and meekly said, "Really? I mean, Noelle's death wasn't that long ago, wouldn't a date with you be kinda too soon?"

"No," Scorpius replied as he turned Rose to face him, "Before Noelle got married; I was already getting over her. And you," Scorpius pokes her cheek, and she flushed, "sped up the process even more in these three months. So now, I'm all yours."

Rose looked in his eyes to check for any insincerity (is that how you spell it?), and was satisfied when she found none. Scorpius decided to catch her off guard, and brought her lips towards his. Their lips met in a simple perfection.

The sun on the horizon started to rise, making beautiful hues on the morning sky. A new day has begun.

* * *

><p>So um... hi! I edited some of it :) (201203/02) love and peace - yinkwun


End file.
